


Ira

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así?





	Ira

No era extraño que terminase intercambiando insultos o incluso estuviesen a punto de terminar una discusión a golpes.

Era posible decir que hacía parte de la rutina en Seigaku y que aunque alguien -usualmente Oishi o Kawamura- siempre intentase separarlos inmediatamente, nadie esperaba que realmente algo pasase.

Por eso, Kaidou no necesitaba alzar la mirada para saber que incluso Inui se veía sorprendido de que algo lo hiciese y por eso nadie había conseguido reaccionar aún.

—Yo sólo... —mascullaba Momoshiro sin intentar pararse, obviamente tan confundido como todos—. Esa víbora... él...

—¡Kaidou! —dijo Oishi, el primero en salir del desconcierto, acercándose y poniendo frente a Kaidou, sin duda para detenerlo si llegaba a intentar golpear a Momoshiro de nuevo—. ¿Que pasa?

Kaidou apretó sus puños y permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que todo era culpa del idiota de Momoshiro por atreverse a intentar consolarlo?

_"No es tú culpa, víbora."_

—Kaidou, cincuenta vueltas ya.

Tezuka ni siquiera gritó, quizás porque sabía que no era necesario. Todavía sin decir palabra alguna Kaidou obedeció, dispuesto a correr el doble o incluso más, si es que nadie se lo impedía.

¡Porque sí era su culpa, maldición!

Y Momoshiro debió haberlo golpeado en ira en lugar de decirle semejante cosa luego de haber sido testigo de que no sólo no había alcanzado a quitar al gatito del camino, sino que había sido él quien había llamado la atención del animal al hablarle y eso lo había hecho detenerse en medio del camino.


End file.
